1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to single serve beverage brewers, and is concerned in particular with an improved baffle operated system for rapidly heating and repeatedly dispensing the metered amounts of heated liquid required to effect successive brewing cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,247 (Beaulieu) discloses a known system for dispensing metered amounts of heated liquid to the brewing chamber of a single serve brewer. In this system, an inlet opening between a storage tank of heated water and a metering chamber is selectively opened and closed by a ball contained in the metering chamber. The ball is gravitationally seated in a closed position blocking the inlet opening when the metering chamber is pressurized during a brewing cycle. At the conclusion of the brewing cycle, the metering chamber is vented and the ball is hydraulically dislodged from the inlet opening by an inflow of liquid from the storage tank.
While this system operates in a generally satisfactory manner, sealing problems have occasionally been encountered due to a build up of mineral deposits and the like on the ball surface or the meter cup sealing surface. In addition, delays are sometimes encountered between successive brew cycles due to the time required to reheat the contents of the storage tank to the temperature required for optimum brewing efficiency.
One objective of the present invention if to avoid or at least significantly minimize the above noted prior art sealing problems by providing an improved baffle operated system for repeatedly dispensing the metered amounts of liquid required to effect successive brew cycles.
A companion objective of the present invention is to provide a more rapid heating of liquid received in the metering chamber, as well as a more gradual and uniform heating of liquid in the storage tank.
These and other objectives and advantageous features of the present invention will now be described in further detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: